Cuando el hambre ataca
by Luna Rathbone
Summary: es tarde en casa de los cullen y de pronto a bella le da hambre; lo que no saben es como sera su reaccion!lo que empezo...termira tan bien?
1. Chapter 1

"**Cuando el Hambre Ataca"**

**Summary:** es tarde en la casa de los Cullen y de pronto…a Bella le da hambre, pero no saben como es su reacción ante el hambre. Lo q empezó bien no siguió tan bien y bueno…termino de una manera…XD!!!

Los personajes pertenecen a la ingeniosa Stephanie Meyer, pero el resto...pertenece a mi graaaaan…esfuerzo! Espero q les guste!

BELLA POV:

Eran cerca de las 11:30pm, estábamos Edward y yo, Alice y Jasper y por raro que parezcan Rosalie y Emmett se comportaban como una pareja normal(me refiero a que Emmett no había hecho ni dicho nada estúpido en toda la noche y Rosalie se comportaba como una linda y tierna chica q todos sabíamos que no era).De pronto sentí algo en mi interior como si algo dentro de mi hubiera explotado, di un largo trago.

"Estas bien?" pregunto Edward

"si, claro" mentí, no quería preocuparlo; pero… de pronto, sentí algo muy parecido a esta sensación que no sentía desde hace mucho.

**Se q es algo corto pero esperen a ver los demás, es muy gracioso, y aunque no creía mucho en el al principio… agradezco a mis amigas mel y karo(melivampiresa y Karo-Simi-Cullen)**


	2. ahora recuerdo

**OLAP! Grax, nserio muchas grax a todas las q me agregaron como favorita,alerts,y mandaron ****reviews****, grax nserio!no les quito mas tiempo!**

**Capitulo 2" ahora recuerdo!"**

Flashback:

Kínder Garden, Phoenix…primer dia de bella...

Debo admitir q para ser el primer dia en el kínder de asustada había pasado a total y locamente emocionada al ver cuantos amigos tenia, aun me recordaba a mi misma tomada del pie de mi madre diciendo:

"mami, no te vayas"

"tengo que, bella"dijo reneé

"pero que pasa si alguno se come un pepino y se transforma en un monstruo como decía papá!"

"bella, sabes que los "perreces" no existen"(combinación de perros y peces)

"y que tal si sí" había tenido una mala experiencia ese verano al ir de pesca con mi padre; nuestro perro se había atragantado con un pez algo viejo a decir verdad y me había vomitado, el pobre pez, salió de su boca todo lleno de flema o lo que parecía vomito de perro y luego… murió…

Regresando a la vida en aquel momento de mi infancia experimente una nueva y extraña sensación para mi. La interprete como hambre o algo a nuestra maestra cuando seria el receso y al ella decir que no había fue como volverme loca!. Las horas iban transcurriendo lentamente, cada tic-tac del reloj me atormentaba, pregunte a uno de mis amigos si podría darme algo de comer ya que lo había visto con una rosquilla,al negarse para compartirla, solo dije:

"MALDITO NIÑO, ERES TAN AVARO,TE VAS A PUDRIR!" y le lance una silla, el niño callo aturdido al suelo y todos se asustaron, en minutos apareció reneé para lleverme cpon ella al medico y por un poco de comida.

El doctor identifico esto como un caso de "HAMBRE PSICOPATA" , se daba en los niños que cuando tenian hambre, cambiaba drásticamente su forma de ser.

Fin flashback.


	3. oh oh!

**Olaaaaaaaaaa chicas! Espero q les este gustando el fic, q lo estén disfrutando, q lo AMEN!(no mentira tanto así no)XD**

**Bueno aquí les dejo el próximo cap, pero o sin antes agradecer a…**

**Melivampiresa **

**.cullen**

**Eviizzle**

**Saritza**

**DreaSwan**

**Karo-Simi-Cullen**

**Roxa Cullen Hale**

**CrazyWoorldd**

**En fin aquí les va XD…**

**Capitulo 3"oh oh!!**

Pregunte a Edward si tenían algo de comida ya que recordaba a Emmett untando la ropa del niño emo (Jasper) con algo de sobras rancias de comida de hace algunos días.

"no" dijo Edward "recuerda que no comemos, te pasa algo?"

"no" mentí, no quería desafortunadamente volvió a pasar lo que temía y me puse muy agresiva, era tarde cerca de la media noche, asique no podrían conseguir comida tan fácilmente que los guardabosques habían aumentado la guardia y no podían verlos ya que muchos de ellos eran licántropos.

**Waooo!!!!!! Creo q son mas los agradecimientos pro bueno spero q les este gustando, trato de hoy mismo subir el otro si? Bye…**

**Zara-swan-cullen**


	4. controlate!

**Y trato de cumplir mis promesa…y casi por arte de magia…PUF!**

**Aquí sta el siguiente cap.**

**Capitulo 4"controlate"**

Alice POV:

"bella, contrólate por favor" dije; gruñidos era todo lo que se escuchaba salir de bella.

"Edward!!" dije

"que?!!"Respondió

"recuerdas lo que bella dijo antes de que pasara esto?"

"que quería una chuleta, tres hotdogs, una cajita feliz de McDonald's y una bebida energética?"

"No bobo" hice énfasis en la palabra "**bobo"**

"que entonces?"

"dijo que la encerráramos y cuando consiguiéramos comida se lo lanzáramos"

"aaaaahhhhh…"hizo una pausa prolongada "cierto!"Recordó…ALELUYA!

"Jasper y Rosalie metan a bella en le cuarto de Emmett"

"si hagan lo que ella dice" dijo Emmett "no esperen!" pero era demasiado tarde.

**Bueno…lo único q les pido esta vez son…REVIEWS!!! Pliss me encanta ver sus reviews, enserio, ME ENCANTA! Pliss**


	5. ANUNCIO!

**Woooooollaaaaaaaaaaaa chikzzzzzzz como stan??? spero q bn…. Miren la verdad estoy muy apenada por q debido a mi "ADICCION" a la compu(bueno es veradd) stoy castigada hasta q empiezen las vakas pero ahorita me escabulli asta la pc…a las 12:51 am,con exámenes mañana y una madrugada por delante…solo para avisarles q no podre subir asta q comiencen las vakas…pro prometido q apenas llegue de la skul subo TODOS,SI TODOS TODITOS LOS CAPS Y EL SUIGUIENTE FANFIC haciq por fa no lo eliminen si?prefiero ponerles este anuncion a dormir y aguantarme con todo y sueño a mi profe dde geo q JODE DEMASIADO! Mañana con sueño eh? Para q vean cuanto las quiero… las amu…..besos….BYE(L)**


	6. te reto!

**Olaaaaaaaaaaa chikzzzz adivinen q???Si stoy lokkkkkkk lokita pro no es eso SALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII DEL INFIERNOOOOOOO!!!!(La escuela) al menos por dos semanas y por supuesto lo prometido es deuda, les agradezco haber esperado pacientemente o no…. (Jamás lo sabré…) y …bueno aquí stan los capssss…espero q les guste =)**

**PD: en el exam de geo…si me staba durmiendo y….mejor me reservo los detalles nadie sabe si mi familia habrá puesto una cam oculta o algo para ver como Sali en mis exámenes o q….(carita trisyte…) en fin no quiero q se aburran con mis penas asiq….por cierto…stoy enfermita pero q diablos, no les doy mas larga… chau las quiero un monton!BESOS…**

Capitulo 5 "te reto"

Emmett pov: 

Estoy aburrido, no he hecho nada divertido en todo el dia, solo por que Rosalie dijo que si me comportaba me mostraría el nuevo juguete que había comprado para la noche… de pronto se me ocurrió algo…

"pobre Jasper" dije mientras el estaba en el baño

"por que?"Pregunto Alice

"es que, no se…no me imagino como estaría si pasara mucho tiempo lejos de nosotros, como confinamiento solitario, se volvería loco…"

"dijiste que no te lo imaginabas…"

"pues sí, si lo imagino" dije furioso "estas subestimando mi potencial brental!"

"es MENTAL Emmett"

"si eso, eso dije"

"y…que piensas hacer?" dijo Edward leyendo mis pensamientos

"solo digo, que podríamos probar, tal vez, no se con Jasper encerrado por un tiempo sin contacto con su querida enana…digo Alice"

"AUCH!!!" dije…Alice me golpeo

"no pienso hacerlo…"dijo ella

"hacer que?" pregunto Rosalie

"Emmett dice que Jasper no sobreviviría solo en una habitación por un laaaaargo rato"

"claro que no lo haría" dije

"claro que si, mí jazz es valiente y fuerte" dijo la enana esa…de donde saca esas ideas?

Edward y yo nos reímos "entonces te reto!!" dije

"esta bien" dijo Alice

"yo voy por bella" dijimos Edward y yo

"nosotras por Jasper" dijo Alice

"si bella pierde el control primero que Jasper, tendrán que….correr desnudos por tooooooodo Forks a velocidad HUMANA!"dijo Rosalie

"QUEEE?!!?"objeto Edward

"sabes que Jasper no puede ganar" le susurre

"y si ustedes pierden" dije

"tendrán que ir a la push y besar a Jacob y a Sam!" dijo Edward

"trato hecho" dijeron

Esto será divertido….y…por que Jasper se tarda tanto?

**Bueno….espero q les guste y en cuestión de minutos subo los demás okis?**

**Las adoro chikzzzz!!**

**Besos…zara-swan-cullen**


	7. secuestrando al papel

Wola!! Se q talvez ni siequiera quieran leer por q he demorado muxo! Lo q pasa es q ese dia juradito q se los iba a subir de una vez lo q pasa es q "ALGUIEN" cuyo nombre no puedo mencionar aquí me arrebato la pc y no pude hacer nadita y no me había podido conectar hasta ahora pero ya!no las dejo con mas de mis laca-lacas y les dejo el siguiente cap y una gran disculpa…saben q las amo y las adoro chikzzzz lo q quieran me lo pueden pedir ya q les debo una grande eh!

Capitulo 7 "Secuestrando al Papel"

Jasper POV:

luego de encerrar a Bella en el cuarto de Emmett tuve que venir corriendo al baño por que creo que la sangre que bebi estaba en mal escuchar la voz de los demás hablando en la cocina.

"Ahhh por fin descargue el tanque" dije, esperen…y…DONDE ESTA EL PAPEL HIGIENICO??!!!??? No lo encontraba por ningún lado!!! Eso solo significa una cosa: SECUESTRARON AL PAPEL!!!

"Jasper" escuche la voz de alice "Jasper, estas bien?" dijo preocupada

"eeeehhh… sí"

"estas seguro?"

"si, ya bajo, es que…mmm… estoy… arreglando mi cabello"

"te ayudo?"dijo algo animada

"no!!!, estay bien" estuve como por diez minutos buscando el papel…y estaba detrás de mi!!! Sali. Baje las escaleras y me dirigi a la cocina, estaban todos reunidos allí.

"que ocurre?" me miraban con sonrisas maliciosas en sus rostros exepto alice que demostraba tristeza.

"que ocurre?" volví a preguntar

"lo siento" dijo alice

"por que?" pregunte y lo próximo fue que sentí un golpe en la cabeza. Me desperté en la habitación de Edward completamente solo. Me sentía raro, sin ninguna persona mi alrededor.

**Bueno aquí termina este cap…en el siguiente cap bella y jazz conocen a…unos seres q no tenían idea d q existían para q tengan una idea d lo q viene y como ya les dije…les debo una grande ok?! Cualquier cosa me dicen si!**

**Las amo chikzzzz…zara-swan-cullen**


	8. emociones

**Olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa y como les dije…aquí sta el otro cap!!! Aven!! Esta vez si cumpli!!! Las amo!!!y por eso lo publico ya!pero…saben como las podría amar mas???si dejaran mas reviews!!! Es q los adoro!!!adoro ver sus opiniones sobre mi fic!!! Ok…antes q nd quiero agradecer a klaudiitah por agregarme apenas subi el cap! De verasstas atenta!n y tambn alice paola y laaamb! A todas las demás como siempre les agrdezco un mundo por todo y espero q sigan leyendo ok?si!porfis!!!**

**Las amo y las quiero…zara-swan-cullen**

**Capitulo 8 "emociones"**

Al cabo de estas cinco horas he sentido diferentes sentimientos:soledad, tristeza y otra vez soledad pero principalmente HAMBRE. Estaba sentada de Emmett cuando vi algo.

"quien…o que eres?" pregunte

"yo?" dijeron

"si,pues…quien mas?"

"soy tu hambre"

"mi…hambre?" dije confundida

"sip, asi como lo oyes, tu hambre"

"y…no se supone que deberías estar dentro mio?"

" si, pero estaba aburrido, asique decidi salir"

"aaah" dije "eso lo explica, hablemos"

"pues no tengo nada mejor que hacer" dijo mi hambre

"cuantos años tienes?que sexo eres?tienes sexo?"pregunte

"tengo los mismos que tu, y no tengo sexo"

"osea que eresss bisexual? O …unisex?"

"digamos que unisex"

Jasper POV:

Al cabo de estas cinco horas he sentido diferentes emociones y sentimientos: soledad, tristeza. Incertidumbre. Pero principalmente LOCURA! Estaba sentado en la cama de Edward cuando vi algo.

"quien…o que eres? Pregunte

"yo?" dijeron

"si, pues quien mas?"

"soy tu locura"

"mi…locura?" dije confundido

"si, asi como lo oyes, tu locura"

"y…no se supone que deberías estar en mi cabeza?"

"ahhh pues volveré en un rato"

"ah, ok, hablemos"

"Jasper" dijo mi locura

"si?" dije

"te aplicare terapia"

"ok"

Al cabo de unas horas los sentimientos de ambos desaparecieron y fue entonces, cuando empezó la tortura para ambos.

**La verdad las quiero muxo saben? Ahora estoy con mi tortuosa primita de 5 AÑOS!!! Y aquí peleando con ella para traerles este asombroso fic! Bueno bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Woooooolaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! Como stan? Spero q muyyyy bien si stan leyendo mi fanfic eh! Jeje**

**Saben….es increíble como cuando uno lee se mete en su propio mundo y encarna al o…a los personajes de una forma maravillosa! No mas ayer me quede hasta las 4 d le mañana terminando d leer uno…si s q suena loco u obsesivo pero es q cuando algo es bueno quieres saber q pasa no? El fanfic se llama noche sin tregua de impassegirl89 y aunque esta calificado en lemon no es tanto asi…me refiero a q es muy lindo,tierno y romantico,si se pudieran tomar la molestia de leerlo se los agradecería mucho! Y es q sta divino el fanfic enserio! No es como los otros lemons q e leído y ni se parece! No mas con un capi llore,digo nada comprado con lo q lloro bella en ese momento y no porq Edward se fuera ni mucho menos NI SE IMAGINAN EL MOTIVO! Al leerlo todo podrán adivinar el motivo d semejante llanto(tanto mio como el d bella) y es q las lagrimas salian solas en ese momento…les va a encantar,si lo leen y no están seguras de cual es el capi me pueden preguntar o como quieran. En fin no les doy mas larga con mis expersiones ni sentimientos,solo me queda por decir que es un exelente fic ojala lo puedan leer =)**

**Capitulo 9**

Casa Cullen

Durante algunas horas se escuchaban cualquier clase de atrocidades salir de las habitaciones.

**Cuarto de Emmett(donde estaba bella):**

¡malditos! Los voy a matar, los detesto, como los odio. Emmett, tienes cerebro de MANI!, alice en el centro comercial te ODIAN!, Rosalie pareces #!*$¡?x%$X!#

**Cuarto de Edward(donde estaba Jasper):**

Soy un conejito!!! Todos miren mi colita, es tan suave como un algodón de azúcar; creo que podría comerla! Edward eres una rana y te dare un beso para que seas un príncipe!!

Atención: soy Tila Jasper Tequila Hale!

Alice POV:

De pronto todo estaba muy tranquilo…

"Edward" dije "escuchas eso?"

" a decir verdad no escucho nada" dijo Edward

"ese es el punto""ohoh!" dije

Subimos las escaleras lo mas rápido posible y luego…YA NO ESTABAN!

Al mirar por las ventanas rotas pudimos distinguir dos sombras. Bajamos inmediatamente. Al bajar pudimos observar a nuestros dos seres queridos volverse locos.

Bella se encontraba con algunas camisetas de Emmett en la boca.

"No!!! Esas son mis favoritas" dijo Emmett

"Tranquilo, iremos por mas al centro comercial" dije

"No!!! Eso es peor!" chillo

Mientras tanto Jasper trataba de imitar a un sapo mientras comia algunas moscas.

"Creo que ambos pérdimos" dije resignada

"no,entonces…eso significa…"dijo rose

"empate" dijo Edward suspirando

Rose y yo tuvimos que ir a la Push y besar a Jacob y a sam. Al hacerlo solo nos llevaron con Carlisle a ver si estábamos bien.

Emmett y Edward tuvieron que correr desnudos por todo Forks a velocidad humana,fue todo un espectáculo para las chicas que esperaban verlos pasar desde sus casas como si se tratase de un desfile. Una anciana del pueblo le guiño el ojo coquetamente a los chicos lo cual por supesto los dejo…traumados? Jessica lo grabo todo para la posteridad.

**Bueno chkzzz espero que les haya gustado el cap, y…se que da mucha pereza ponerse a escribir pero no puedo creer que tenga mas favoritos y alertas q reviews! Y es q una escritora adora ver la opinión de sus…admiradoras talvez? Espero poder ser una inspiración para algunas aunque debo decir que este fanfic,por ser el primero no se compara en nada al segundo…y para las q lo estabn esperando….(en especial melivampiresa!) ya pueden pasar a ver mi siguiente fanfic llamado "circo twilight" espero sea de su agrado(con eso me refiero a que espero que lo amen!!!!)**

**Sin mas que decir me despido chikzzzz…saben que las adoro!**

**Zara-Swan-Cullen**


	10. consecuencias

**Ola chikzz…se q muchas deben estar…molestas talvez? Porfa no se molesten conmigo…es q tengo la presión de la escuela, con eso me refiero a q:**

**Si no estudio: no traigo "lindas" notas**

**Si no traigo "lindas" notas: no uso la pc ni puedo abrir la pagina en mi casa, y…**

**Y si no uso la pc: no puedos actualizar…y ustedes no quieren eso o si?...espero q hayan dicho q no! XD en fin aquí les dejo el ultimo cap de cuando el hambre ataca…si ya se… me dan ganas de llorar cuando se q se acaba mi primer fic y q les a gustado tanto, pero hey! Prometo tratar de actualizar en mis otros fics por lo menos una vez por semana(y es un esfuerzo grande considerando q vamos a entrat en exámenes pronto y viene la feria escolar…) lo prometo! Palabra de twilight fan eh?**

**Capitulo 10 " Consecuencias"**

**Bella POV:**

Luego claro recibimos un fuerte castigo departe de Carlisle y Esme por destrosar su casa, ver a sus hijas besar a licántropos y a sus hijos correr desnudos. Parte de los castigos fueron:

**Jasper**: tuvo que dejar ir al sapo al que había acogido como mascota desde ese dia y anduvo como por…tres tias de ltu por eso, pero acabo en otra de las bromas de Emmett cuando trajo para Jasper un… "regalo"… era sangre embotellada si… pero era sangre de una ardilla a la que Emmett le había dado alcohol(osea si! Una ardilla borracha!...XD grax bro!) y termino jasper borracho por ahí.

**Alice:**cancelaron las cuentas de sus 38 tarjetas de crédito! Por un mes! Intento abrir una cuenta nueva pero Carlisle se lo prohibió, desde entonces me mandaba a mi y a Rose a hacer sus compras…

**Rosalie:** la habían privado de conducir su BMW, no podía pasar las noches con Emmett como castigo también(por…ustedes entienden…XD) y tenia que dormir para colmo con alice! Osea que no dormiría ni aunque pudiera ya que Alli no la dejaba y por supuesto Jasper tenia que dormir con Emmett… en una cama matrimonial…por supuesto habían frecuentes discusiones…

"Eres una pervertido Jasper, un marica emo pervertido…si alice supiera…"

"Emmett pero si tu me pusiste la pierna encima!"

"No es cierto!"

"Chicos que pasa?" intervino Carlisle

"Jasper es un emo marica pervertido que me frotaba la pierna"

"No es cierto" dijo Jasper eludiendo la acusación

"Claro que si…NIÑA!" le grito Emmett levantándose de la cama

"Ahora si…"dijo Jasper mientras se le tiraba encima

"Lo ves?" dijo Emmett mirando a su padre

"Que?!? Pero…pero yo…y…y tu…y…DIABLOS!"

**Emmett:** bloquearon todos los canales infantiles de la casa le hicieron observar como Edward y jasper raspaban la píntura de su amado Jeep, pinchaban las llantas con cuchillos de cocina y le lanzaban cubetas con popo de gato y como mencione antes tuvo que dormir con Jasper y…bueno…con el no podía hacer de las suyas.

**Edward: **Al igual que a Rosalie le prohibieron conducir su auto…en este caso el preciado volvo plateado. También le prohibieron tocar su piano por un mes y toda su música fue retirada de su habitación por Carlisle hasta que el castigo terminara y…fue reemplazada con rock de mal gusto escogida por supuesto por Alice y Emmett.

**En lo que a mi respecta: **solo dijeron que tendría que soportar llevar todos los días en mi camioneta a la escuela a Edward y a Rosalie…solo eso? Solo eso!!!!???? Hubiera preferido que me atran de mnos y piernas y me colgaran sobre un pozo lleno de lagartos y pirañas y me alimentaran solo con huevos de iguana a eso! Y es que sus quejidos eran horribles!

Que si el motor esto, que si mi carrocería lo otro, que si el ruido, que si la velocidad, que si mi cabello, espera…OYE! (esa fue rose..)

Una semana después, cuando los castigos hubieron acabado-Casa Cullen:

Estábamos jugando twister y luego iríamos a celebrar que nuestros castigos acababan hoy.

"Pie derecho azul" chillo alice

"Mano izquierda rojo" volvió a chillar

Estábamos todos torcidos encima del tapete: tenia mis piernas en cunclilla igual q Edward que estaba enfrente mio, una mano estaba por debajo de mis piernas y la otra estaba cerca de el y el tenia una cerca de mi, a veces se acercaba y me daba pequeños y tiernos besos que me hacían perder el equilibrio y el solo sonreía. Mientras tanto Emmett estaba con ambas piernas alzadas y sus manos pegadas al piso, igual que las piernas, mientras…literalmente le mostraba el trasero a Jazz.

" Emmett no quiero ver tu horroroso trasero" dijo Jasper

"Nadie te obliga a verlo…lo ven? Pervertido!"

"ya basta los dos" dijo Rose

" mano derecha azul" chillo alice…de nuevo

"pie izquierdo amarillo" dijo Rose ahora

"todo el mundo manos arriba" dijo Carlisle apareciendo derrepente con una voz de susto, por inercia todos lo hicimos perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo todos encima de todos. Al de un par de segundos, todos reimos al notar la pequeña pero graciosa escena que se daba:

Jasper estaba tirado en el suelo con Emmett encima y los labios de mabos…supongamos que por la caída estaban pegados, cuando ambos reaccionaron se separaron.

"Y ahora…quien es el pervertido a Emmett?" pregunto divertido Jasper

"Pero…pero…tu…y…pero yo…NO SE VALE!!!!" grito Emmett

" Demos otra partida" dijo alice mientras cogía aire innecesariamente

"Oigan chicos" dijo Emmett entusiasmado "Quieren apostar a…" lo interrumpimos al unisono con un rotundo "NO!"

"Pero por que?" dijo con la apariencia de un niño de tres año

"Emmett acaso no aprendiste nada de la ultima vez?" dije

"Solo hay consecuencias si lo haces mal!" dijo tratando de tener razón

"Oigan chicos…tengo una idea" dijo Rose mirando a Edward

"Si….me parece una buena idea,,," comento Edward maliciosamente

"Cuanto apuestan…a que a Emmett lo vuelven a castigar hoy mismo?" dijo la rubia

" 50 a que lo hacen en 1 hora" dijo Jasper.

"20 a que esta misma tarde" dijo alice

"10 a que antes de la cena" dije

"30 a que en menos de media hora" dijo Edward

" 100 a que antes de que amanezca" dijo Rosalie y se gano una mirada de todos

"Que????" dijo sin entender

"Sabes que me gustan tus castigos nena" dijo Emmett y segudi un golpe de ella. Todos reimos. La apuesta la gano Edward ya que al cabo de 20 minutos Emmett había tomado unos bóxers de Jasper y Edward, los había mandado a imprimir con unas letras rojas que decían "tocame" y los había repartido por las casas de algunas de las chicas del instituto disfrazado de Santa diciendo: "Feliz Navidad" con con cada entrega…y estábamos en pleno verano.


End file.
